Nico Saiba
is a character in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, with a personal vendetta against "Genius Gamer M". Character History Early Life Nico was already a skilled gamer by the age of 12, going by the alias of "N". During a gaming tournament in 2010, Nico was observing Genius Gamer M winning against another gamer. She later made it to the final round playing against M but lost, attaining second place in the tournament. Though M was impressed by her gaming skill and hoped to play against her again sometime in the future, Nico was dissatisfied and developed a grudge against M. Nico would later go on to win numerous game tournaments as "N", earning a huge amount of income. As her only loss in gaming was her loss to M, she vowed to avenge this, waiting for a chance where she could defeat M once and for all. Meeting Taiga Nico first appears in Taiga's clinic, asking if he could defeat M for her and introduces herself before Taiga leaves. She visits Taiga again during his internet investigations into Kuroto Dan and Genm Corp. Nico fakes Game Disease in order for Taiga to pay attention to her, but she shows gratitude for him actually checking her anyway despite his annoyance of her lying. She reveals she knows of Taiga from stories on the internet including eyewitness reports. Nico once again asks for Taiga to defeat M and she seems puzzled as to why he has Genm Corp. games for use as medical equipment, but Taiga tells her not to touch his Gashats and forces her to leave. Attempting to Transform into a Kamen Rider Nico eventually pushed Taiga too far by attempting to move into his hospital, after which he told her never to return before storming off. In an effort to take matters into her own hands, she stole Taiga's Gamer Driver and the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat, and faked a call to CR. When Emu and Asuna arrived, Nico attacked Emu and attempted to transform. However, without the compatibility surgery, she instead awakened the dormant Bugster Virus inside of her. After Revol emerged from her and escaped, Nico was brought to CR. Due to her grudge against M, she refused treatment and openly antagonized him. Eventually Taiga came to retrieve her from CR. Personality Nico has a tomboyish yet bubbly personality, but something sinister seems to be hidden inside her as she has a vendetta against Emu, asking Taiga to defeat him. She also seems to be a bit fixated on Taiga as she visits him despite the latter not wanting her company, though the reason is seen as petty as she simply wants to get revenge over a game tournament she lost to Emu in 2010. Due to swearing revenge on Emu, even after he complimented her on how strong she was and asking to play again with him some time after her loss, she could also be seen as somewhat of a sore loser. However, she made Emu sound much meaner than he really was after losing to him. Nico also is a bit manipulative, as she tends to sometimes lie to get what she wants like faking Game Disease to get Taiga to pay attention to her, thus she only ends up endangering herself when she stole his Gamer Driver equipment. As it turns out, she wanted to beat Emu to avenge her only loss, not caring if either one of them get's killed by the powers of the Gamer Driver and Gashats, showing she's actually very childish and ignorant. Abilities *'Genius Gamer:' Nico is a professional gamer who goes by the alias "N", a reference to the genius gamer M. Her skills are such that she was able to be the runner-up in a gaming tournament at the age of only 12. According to Taiga, she makes around ¥100 million a year in winnings. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Nico Saiba is portrayed by and by as a child. Notes *Nico's last name, Saiba, is a word pun on the English word "Cyber". *Being a normal human female who attempted to transform into a Kamen Rider to no avail, her efforts harken back to Mari Sonoda from Kamen Rider 555 who attempted to transform into Faiz with no success as normal humans cannot become Riders at all. **In Nico's case, she attempted to transform into Snipe by stealing Taiga's Gamer Driver, but instead of becoming Snipe, she awakened the dormant Bugster Virus inside her and suffered from a Game Disease, spawning the Revol Bugster in Level 5. *Her video game nickname "Genius Gamer N" mimics Emu's nickname of "Genius Gamer M", but while "M" is a homonym of Emu's given name, "N" is the first letter of Nico's given name. *As Taiga is based on the eponymous character of Black Jack, Nico is based on Pinoko from the same manga. Another similarities were their age (18 years old) and a habit of clinging to their respective doctors under personal circumstances. Appearances References Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Bugster-infected Patients